galactik_footballfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Personnages
Les personnages de la série Galactik Football Personnages principaux * Aarch- Snow Kids, entraîneur, ancien attaquant de l'équipe d'Akillian et des Shadows. * Micro-Ice - Snow Kids, attaquant * D'Jok- Snow Kids, ancien joueur de la Team Paradisia, attaquant, ancien capitaine * Rocket- Snow Kids, entraîneur, milieux de terrain, ancien capitaine * Mei- Snow Kids, ancienne jouseuse des Shadows, défenseuse * Tia- Snow Kids , milieu de terrain, captaine * Thran- Snow Kids, défenseur * Ahito- Snow Kids, gardien de but Principaux antagonistes * Bleylock- ancien général de la Technoïd * Harris- ancien employé de la Technoid * Baldwin- scientifique de la Technoid * Vega- travaille pour Harris Récurrents * Clamp/Yarrit Labnor- Snow Kids, adjoint technique, ancien scientifique de la Technoid * Dame Simbai- Snow Kids, médecin, membre de la Société des Fluides * Sonny Blackbones/I'Son- Chef des Pirates (organisation hors-la-loi), ancien scientifique de la Technoid * Corso- général des Pirates * Sinedd- Snow Kids, ancien joueur des Shadows, attaquant * Artegor Nexus- commentateur sur Arcadia Sports, ancien milieu de terrain de l'équipe d'Akillian, des Shadows, ancien entraineur des Tigres Rouges et des Shadows, ancien entraineur adjoint Snow Kids. * Mark- Snow Kids, milieu de terrain ou attaquant * Yuki- The Elektras, ancienne joueuse des Snow Kids, gardien de but, milieu de terrain * Warren- Lightnings, attaquant et capitaine * Luur- The Xenons, attaquant et capitaine * Lun-Zia- The Wambas, formerly Snow Kids, defender * Nikki- Team Paradisia, striker, captain * Nina- Team Paradisia, striker * Norata- florist, formerly The Akillians * Adium- Galactik Football Leauge President, formerly The Akillians, defender * Duke Maddox- Technoid Leader * Magnus Blade/Lord Phoenix- former leader of The Pirates, former coach, former ruler of Paradisia * Callie Mystic- Arcadia Sports commentator and reporter * Nork Agnet- Journalist of TV Arkadia * Barry Land- Arcadia Sports analyst, amateur goalkeeper * Bennett- Pirate (criminal organisation) * Artie- Pirate (criminal organisation) * Brim Simbra- former Leader of The Flux Society * Brim Balarius- Leader of The Flux Society * Mana-Ice- waitress at Planet Akillian * Maya- professional psychic * Kira- florist * Ballow- leader of a gang of thieves * Sonya- Club Galactik * Hush Sharky- is a Cyclops journalist * Sidney- is Clamp's red robot * Harvey- is Clamp's yellow robot * Stevens- The Pirates, striker, captain * Zyria- The Elektras, striker, captain * Kernor- The Rykers, goalkeeper, captain * Woowamboo- The Wambas, striker, captain * Lun-Zeara- The Wambas, striker * Fulmugus- The Shadows, stiker, captain * Akkamukk- The Cyclops, striker, captain Mineurs * Alisa- Team Paradisia, defender * Aya- Team Paradisia, midfielder * Alca- Team Paradisia, goalkeeper * Jane- Team Paradisia, defender * Kim- Team Paradisia, midfielder * Nihlis- The Shadows, midfielder * Hawkins- The Pirates, goalkeeper * Boonzoff- The Wambas, goalkeeper * Senex- The Shadows, goalkeeper * Kate- The Pirates, midfielder * Woonnabora- The Wambas, midfielder * Sarlight- The Lightnings, defender * Zun-tantalio- The Wambas, defender * Shekmut- The Rykers, defender * Davison- The Pirates, defender * Wilkinson- The Pirates, defender * Nitro- The Lightnings, defender * Yewan- The Red Tigers, striker, captain * D'Jado- hotel assistant of the Snow Kids * Zoeleene- daughter of D'Jado and Alcorin * Alcorin- Zoeelin's mother and D'Jado's wife * Sonny Blackbones' wife- was the wife of Sonny Blackbones, and the mother of D'Jok * Wolfen and Zora- are two legends, who played for the Wamba's * Bakura- is the coach and manager of The Wambas * Dookooba- is a Wambas player and midfielder * Ataru- is the coach of Team Paradisia * Lun-Zaera- Arcadia Sports PresenterCatégorie:Personnages